7 o'clock
by flip flops in february
Summary: She was Radio Rebel… she was the voice for everyone of Los Angeles… for the people who can't stand up for themselves, for the people who can't speak their mind in fear of being wrong… and for the person who she loved. Too bad she couldn't use that voice herself anywhere except Slam FM... /based loosely off of Radio Rebel./ Eventual Kick.


**A/N:**

I'm a beyotch ain't I? Leaving you hanging for so long. Well, I'm really sorry! (I think I've said sorry more than anything my life...) I've been now that school has started up, and I feel so damn guilty for promising you I'd update a lot during the holidays, but I only made one update... anyway, this is a new story which I may or may not continue, depending on how many reviews I get. Do you think 20 is enough? More than that would make my guilt vanish instantly, but I don't know for sure. If I do continue this story, YTTGWCRR will be put off as a side project and this will be the main focus. Though updates will only be a mere once or twice a week, these chapters will be more than 4,000/5,000 words just to make up my lack of updating (sue me, will you? Cause I feel like that's the punishment I deserve for being the worse updater on Fanfiction.)

As you can see, I changed my pen name to everything that falls, part of a Taylor Swift quote I am extremely fond of. I know you're probably exhausted by my pen name changing, and I try apologize for it, but one second, I love my pen name, the next second, I dislike it. I promise you this pen name will stay for a while. Moving on... here is my new story! This may seem like crap compared to my other stories, but bear with me. As you will probably tell as you start reading the story, this is based off of Radio Rebel, an AMAZING movie I actually just finished watching, hence my inspiration! Voila! There will be some different things, and in this story, Kim will play the role of Tara, Donna as Audrey (I know, shocker right?), Jack as Gavin (except he won't be in a band), Jerry as Gabe, Grace as Stacy, etc. If you've seen the movie, ain't it awesome? You guys will probably be able to tell who plays who, but I'll clarify in the next chapter, and for people who haven't watched it, I highly recommend you do! It's one of my favourite movies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It, Radio Rebel, or anything else mentioned in here you know isn't owned by me, but I do own Kelly W, my spin-off of Cami Q and other OC's I add into the story to make it "work" if you were wondering Mr, Ms and Mrs. Admin's… now leave me be… Mwah! Toodles! No seriously… get out. *Points at door and shakes head with a "it's not going to work" face. Just get out… I don't want to see your face… GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! Or my mommy… she'll pin ya down to da floor!

* * *

**Plot: **She was Radio Rebel… she was the voice for everyone of Los Angeles… for the people who can't stand up for themselves, for the people who can't speak their mind in fear of being wrong… and for the person who she loved. Too bad she couldn't use that voice herself anywhere except Slam FM. But maybe things would change… or in Kim's case, for the worse. When the principal of her high school is determined to get rid of Radio Rebel once and for all, Kim has to decide whether she gives up her identity for the sake of the school, or if she ruins everything for everyone. Too bad her show isn't as easy as her life…

* * *

**Rating: **T for some language and the slightest adult reference that may or may not be brought up at a point.

* * *

**P.S. **For this story, time will have skipped to the point that Donna (Audrey in Radio Rebel) already knows about Kim (Tara in Radio Rebel) being Radio Rebel, and has seen Kim's live room (where the show takes place), but nothing further. Remember, this story will be slightly different from Radio Rebel, so don't think everything will go like the movie did, but Kim will have the same characteristics as Tara, and everyone will have the same characteristics as the character I based them off of from the movie, but things will be added and taken away so it doesn't seem like a complete replica of the movie, which I have no intention of doing.

* * *

**P.S.S. **There will be eventual Kick, but not right at the beginning so don't start freaking out if you don't see any "fireworks" exploding between my two favourite Kickin' It characters, kapeesh? No rants, no protests and you all get virtual cookies. You know… the store bought ones. I don't know how to cook… not yet anyway. Watch out, I'm going to take the world by STORM! Or cake mix… or by an oven… or by eggs, milk… butter… cake pan… frosting… flavour… sweetness… I think you get the point by now… right?

* * *

**P.S.S.S **Some Kickin' It Characters won't be introduced until later on, so don't worry if you don't see them in the first or second chapter of this story… and this story will take place in L.A, not Seaford, because Radio Rebel took place in Seattle, and I wanted this story to take place in a city. Imagine the inside of the gang's high school as Seaford High and the outside as the place where the gang eat lunch from Victorious.

* * *

**:::**

**1**

**Last Night's Show**

**:::**

* * *

"Last night's show was ah-mazing, Kim!" Donna Tobin complimented to her blonde friend as the two walked through the halls of Seaford High, heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. Kim nodded at Donna's words, smiling weakly. Any words would give away Kim's identity as Radio Rebel, the musical radio personality Kim took on every night at 7. She was the voice for everyone all over L.A., yet she couldn't use that voice to reveal her true identity, afraid of everyone's reactions, especially Grace O'Doherty and Principal Tobin, who both despised Radio Rebel. Of course, Donna defied her father's orders of not listening to Radio Rebel since the redhead knew Kim needed her by her side, and Donna wasn't someone who let someone down. Plus, Donna was the only one who knew Kim was Radio Rebel, other than Kim's step dad, and Kelly W, the 21-year old who helped Kim survive her first show and has been there by her side the entire time. Her mother had died a few years ago. "I seriously cannot believe you are Radio Rebel. Seriously, I was surprised when you told me, but I'm so happy for you! You're stepping outside of your shell, something I've wanted you to do when I first met you. If only everyone knew," Donna added.

Nodding again, Kim stepped foot into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray, and started placing a few things on it. Once she was finished, the blonde stepped outside into the California sunshine and sat down at her usual table, one of the only tables outside with enough sunshine for warmth but not too much that it became bothersome (the popular prisses took the tables with the sunshine right in their face so they'd get a "tan" which really wasn't necessary since their skin was almost orange). "I know, Donna, me too. Funny how life turns out, huh?" Sighing, Kim turned her head and saw Jack Brewer, captain of every sport team at Seaford, a B and C-grade averager, and a heartthrob. Though Kim slightly crushed on the boy, she thought he was shallow, only because he hung out with Jerry and Grace, also two popular people who's royalty status matched Jack's. But somehow, the brown hair and eyed boy was still down to Earth, and one of the nicest people Kim had met (surprisingly). "Anyway, thank you for the compliment a few minutes ago. It's nice to know someone likes what I do." Donna's mouth dropped open and she rolled her eyes playfully before also playfully punching Kim in the shoulder, giggling as the blonde fake-winced and groaned in fake-pain.

"Yeah, other than ALL OF LOS ANGELES!" Donna pointed out in a loud tone, causing heads to turn and eyes to stare in her direction. "Sorry… um… my favourite band is playing a show…," Donna lied, laughing nervously before turning back to Kim. "All of Los Angeles likes what you do. You know that, right? Because if you don't, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The redhead continued, sticking her fork in her salad and bringing it to her mouth, chewing on the lettuce, croutons, ceaser dressing and chicken pieces. Shaking her head and smiling slightly, Kim pushed her blonde, curly locks behind her shoulders before taking a bite of her apple. Staring at her red plaid button up with a black and white checkered scarf, dark blue skinny jeans, black sneakers and white wide bangle for a moment before looking up and taking another bite of her apple, Kim looked around at all the other students talking and laughing with their friends. Kim was much too shy to even walk up to one of them and mumble out a compliment or a friendly "hello." She just stuck by Donna's side the moment the two met in preschool, hoping to get through school with her best friend, maybe even her entire life if all comes to all and Kim never reveals her true identity.

"Yes, I know," Kim replied, letting a small smile creep on her face. "And nice save back there. In case you've forgotten, I've been at Slam FM, doing my show." As Kim tossed her apple core away and started on her sandwich, her other two best friends, Milton and Eddie, joined her and Donna at the table with their food. The two boys were best friends and stepbrothers (Eddie's dad married Milton's mom 5 years ago).

They were both hooked on finding out who Radio Rebel was, though to be honest, they were quite clueless since they didn't know their shy best friend was Radio Rebel. Every night, the two of them would hide somewhere near Slam FM, trying to spot Radio Rebel entering the studio, but Eddie would always give the two away due to his grumbling stomach (the boy could eat a whale if allowed to) and the boys would get kicked off of the studio grounds. When they got kicked out, they'd rush home and run into their room, where they set up a machine where they would try to match the voices of the girls at school with Radio Rebel's modulated voice (they already knew what kind it was), but they'd find no such luck with it, despite how advanced their system was (NASA could use the two of them for their newest Mars Rover).

They had some leads, like Tammy Wale, who's aunt worked at Slam FM (Kim's step dad owned it, and Tammy should be automatically ruled out since her aunt got fired months ago due to nearly setting the studio on fire with a cigarette, and was told no one who was related to her was allowed in the studio, and Kim's dad knew who Radio Rebel was), or Vicky Lee, who was never available around 7:00pm (she had violin Monday to Friday and she would be out of town with a friend or visiting her grandmother), even Paula Svetischen, the foreign exchange student who didn't speak much English (hell knows why the boys thought Paula could be Radio Rebel, a girl who spoke _fluent _English and knew Slam FM existed, which Paula didn't do and knew). "So, Milton and Eddie, how's your search for Radio Rebel going? Any leads yet?" Kim questioned, shooting Donna a "if only they knew" look which caused the green eyed girl to giggle. The boys shook their head and sighed, and Kim and Donna knew that meant it wasn't going too well, and it could take months. "Don't worry, boys," the blonde reassured them. "You'll find out sooner than you think. It's just going to take some time, that's all."

"Thanks, Kim. I too hope it happens soon. Come on, Eddie, we have to help out Mr. Montgomery and Mrs. Schell in the library now. Who knows, maybe Radio Rebel is in there! After all, we still haven't recorded a voice for Bethany Wu, Valerie Cardiff, Amanda Quincy and Quinn Harper, so we can do that too. If I'm correct, then they'll be in there for their History project. Maybe their voice will match Radio Rebel's voice on tonight's pod cast. Come on! We can grab something on the way out if you're still hungry," Milton said to his African-American stepbrother, grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the entrance back into the school. The two boys had already finished their lunch earlier, but Milton knew Eddie would still be hungry, hence him telling Eddie he could grab a bite, like a sandwich or a cupcake, or in Eddie's case, _another_ tray stacked with food. Once they walked back into the school, Donna peered at her watch and saw that they had half an hour left before classes commenced once again. Finishing off her soda, Donna tossed the empty can in the recycling bin and got up, brushing crumbs off of her turquoise tank top with a black belt at the waist.

"I have to go now. Ms. Galbreath needs me to help out with something for the Spring Musical. I'll see you at Slam tonight?" Donna asked, getting up and putting her tray away. Kim nodded her head, waving to her redhead best friend. "See you, Kimmy," Donna said. The blonde shot her a glare, causing Donna to squeak and run away. "SORRY!" The green eyed girl hollered, frantically pulling open the door and running back inside the school, slamming the door shut. Rolling her eyes and smirking. Picking up her tray, Kim tossed all the garbage away and placed the tray above the garbage can. Turning around, she bumped into someone, causing the other person's books to fall. Mumbling an apology, the blonde scooped up the books and handed them to the person, squeaking once she saw who the books belonged to. _Jack Brewer._ She'd only talked to him a few times, and those times were usually Jack talking and Kim nodding her head, squeaking and not being able to speak. Mumbling another apology, Kim handed the books to Jack before turning around, only to have Jack grab her shoulder and spin her around so she was facing the brunet once again. Laughing nervously, Kim looked at Jack, waiting for him to speak.

"Your step dad owns Slam Studios, right?" Jack asked. Kim nodded. "Do you know who Radio Rebel is?"

"Um… no… sorry. My step dad… uh… doesn't let me into her room during the show….," Kim lied easily, mentally smiling at her cover-up. Of course her step-dad let her into the live room. She was Radio Rebel after all. Jack nodded his head and turned around, sending the blonde a small wave before disappearing out of her sight. Kim sighed. She knew Jack really liked Radio Rebel and everyday he'd ask her if she knew, and she'd always have to say no, leaving Jack upset and frustrated. "I'm sorry, Jack… please forgive me," she said quietly to herself before sighing again and walking into the school, heading to class before the bell.

**:…:…:**

Laying down on her king sized bed, Donna placed her pink headphones over her ears before turning on her iPod. Clicking on her recording of Radio Rebel's show last night, she set the iPod beside her and started reciting the words off by heart. She screamed and nearly fell of the bed when her bedroom door was slammed open, her father entering soon after. "Hi honey… are you listening to Radio Rebel? DONNA ANNAMARIE TOBIN! I have told you numerous times not to listen to that junk!" her father boomed, combing his hand through his brown hair. His Black Dragons gi was still on, so he flattened that out too. "Give me your headphones! I need to dispose them," he added. Donna growled and took off her headphones, clutching them to her chest. "Donna, dear, give daddy the headphones. You shouldn't be listening to Radio Rebel. She disrespects my principal techniques! You should come with me to the Black Dragons dojo! Maybe you can even join in!" Shaking her head, Donna crossed her arms, still holding her headphones in her hand. Her father reached out his hand for them, but Donna jerked her hand back, a grim expression crossing on her face, the redhead turning it into a scowl a few moments later.

"Not going to happen, daddy! I like Radio Rebel! She inspires me. She is not junk, your dojo is!" Her father gasped at Donna's words, upset she called his dojo junk. "I would rather poke my eyes out with _forks _slowly while bathing in _acid_ than watch your joke for karate students do practice. And, just to let you know, daddy, I also disrespect your principal techniques. Mummy likes Radio Rebel, why can't you? As a matter of fact, I _know _who Radio Rebel… err… who Radio Rebel hangs out with! It's Kelly W! Ha, ha, ha! Because Radio Rebel works at Slam FM! And so does Kelly W! Because Radio Rebel is Radio Rebel! Why am I saying this?" Donna laughed, clearing her throat and putting on a serious face. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. "leave, daddy, now. Before I call mummy and tell her about the lamp you and Chad broke." Her father had a horrified expression on his face. "Yes, I would tell mummy. Now out of my room! I have to go now. It's almost 7 o'clock and I'm hanging out with Kim," Donna excused herself, putting her headphones around her neck and grabbing her iPod. Placing it in her pocket, she brushed against her father's shoulder before exiting the room, breathing a sigh of relief. _Thank God._

Walking out the front door of the mansion she lived in, Donna got into her car, given to her as a birthday present 3 weeks ago, and turned it on. Zooming out of the driveway, it only took Donna a few minutes to get to Slam FM, where Kim was waiting for her at the back entrance. "Hurry, the show's in 5 minutes. Where have you been?" Kim hissed, stepping through the back door as Kelly opened it for her. "It was your dad, wasn't it?" Donna nodded her head, pushing Kim to the side as she stepped into the studio, dragging Kim to the live room. There was 3 minutes until show time, and Kim had no time to waste. Quickly turning everything on and opening up the track list on the computer, Kim sat down on the rolling chair and quickly pushed herself to where the microphone was. Staring at the clock, Donna saw there was only one minute left. Running into the room opposite from the live room with Kelly, the redhead shot her blonde best friend a thumbs up when there was 30 second till the show started. _10 seconds, _Kelly mouthed. Nodding her head, Kim cleared her throat before staring at the clock. _3, 2, 1..._

_You're listening to the 7 o'clock Radio Rebel show, hosted by the girl herself, Radio Rebel! _"Hey, everyone, guess what? It's my 10th show!" Kim spoke into the microphone, smiling. "Now, to celebrate it, I want all of you to wear red tomorrow. Kind of silly, but this could start a chain reaction. First, wearing a certain color. Next, doing something nice for someone else. We could start a movement… I'm probably getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Call in to tell me _your _opinion! Don't be shy! I dare you." Once caller started popping up on the computer, Kim smiled before picking a random one. _Caller 12. _"Hi, caller 12, you're on air with Radio Rebel!" Kim said, smiling. A _much too familiar _voice spoke at the other end, causing her to blush. _Jack. _Once he started and finished talking about how he thought the idea was great, Kim mumbled a thank you before pausing to hang up when Jack said something that caused her to blush even more. He thought she was in _inspiration. _"Wow… um… really? That is… really sweet of you! Thank you… that comment made my day…" Hanging up, the blonde went through the rest of the callers before ending the show since it was closer to 8:00. "Thank you everyone, you guys rock! Now, it's time for me to leave. Don't forget to wear red tomorrow!"

Turning off the equipment, Kim stood up and turned to the door, but not without Donna grabbing her arm. "I cannot believe Jack called you an inspiration! You're like, his role model! Imagine when you two start going out—" Donna started, but got cut off by Kim. "I'm going a little ahead of myself, aren't I? Sorry, but I consider myself a cupid and you two are _sooo_ getting an arrow shot towards you! Eep! Time for the scrapbook! We need to think of your couple name! HOW ABOUT KICK! YES, KICK SOUNDS FANTABULOUS! Time to make a stop at Sarah's scrapbooks before it closes!" the redhead squealed, rushing out of the live room. Kelly shot Kim a smirk before taking off her headset and walking out of the room too, mumbling something about young love. Kim was about to protest about her and Jack being just friends but decided not to after noticing nobody else other than her was in the room still. Sighing, Kim shook her head and gave herself a small smile as a self-congratulation for a good show, not noticing her smile widen once Jack popped back into her head. _No, no, no, out! _she mentally screamed, shaking her head until Jack's image disappeared.

"I am _sooo_ going crazy," Kim said to herself, opening the door and walking out into the hallway, only to bump into someone and fall to the ground. "Jack!" the blonde squeaked, getting up and staring wide eyed at Jack, who had a confused expression on his face. "It's not what it looks like!" Jack stared at Kim. He gave her a "really" look and she nodded her head, smiling sheepishly and staring at the blue knee high dress she wore for the show, despite the fact no one was watching her. It made her feel pretty. "I… I was just… picking up something Radio Rebel forgot! My dad told me to! That's what I did! Ha!" The blonde mentally slapped herself. _Work on your lying skills, honey, or life is going to be very long, _her imaginary friend since she was a five year old spoke to her, causing the blonde to blush. She would never admit to anyone, not even Donna, she still talked to her imaginary friend. "Anyway, Jack, what are you doing here?" The brunet looked at her and pointed to a room down the hall labelled "tech room" and Kim pointed at a man coming out of the room who looked like an older version of Jack, minus the eye colour and clothing style before taking a few sour keys from her pocket. "Oh… your dad is working here now?" Jack smiled widely and nodded his head, waving to the man who smiled at the brunet before disappearing down the hall.

"Yup! Ain't that awesome? I can finally find out who Radio Rebel is!" Kim nearly choked on the sour key in her mouth, coughing until it came out and tossing it in the garbage. Shooting Jack an apologetic smile, she wiped her mouth. "Anyway, now that my dad works here, I'll be at a certain studio everyday at a certain time a certain someone does a certain show in a certain room—" Jack started, but got cut off by Kim. "I get the point Jack… by the way, you really need to stop saying certain because if you're trying to get out of something, I'd find out the truth faster than Ernie the janitor spills over the bucket of water from the sink in the lounge room everyday in 5 seconds." Jack shot Kim a confused glance until he heard someone screaming like a little girl and falling to the ground with the sound of water splashing. "Ooooooh." Kim gave Jack a small smile before walking away, giving him a small wave in which he returned with a wink, causing the blonde to blush once again, her face now a fire truck red instead of the pale pink her cheeks had been earlier. She smiled as she heard the sound of the violin part of Canon in D playing from Violet's room, a song her mother and aunt would play on the piano when she was a little girl.

Her mother had long stopped playing it, since she had gotten cancer when Kim was 7, and had passed away 3 years after marrying Kim's step dad, leaving him and the blonde. Kim's aunt had also gotten cancer (it was a bit rare in her mother's side of the family, but possible. Luckily, Kim got most of her genes from her father so it was very unlikely the same would happen to her), but had miraculously survived after only having cancer for 3 months. Her aunt was the last link to her father, who died when Kim was only 3 years old due to a car accident. Standing outside Violet's door, Kim remembered when her mother had taught her to play the piano part. Knocking on the door, the blonde let herself in once she heard Violet's reply to come into the room. Violet was a girl her step-father's brother adopted from Vietnam. She would be at the studio everyday, doing something musical. She and Kim were good friends, but never hung out anywhere else but the studio. "Violet, that sounds amazing," Kim told the black haired girl once she finished the song. Violet nodded and smiled at the blonde before setting her violin down on the piano bench beside the stand holding the sheet music for Canon in D.

"Thank you, Kim, that's very sweet. But I wish someone could play the piano part. It would sound lovely."

"Well… Violet, I was taught how to play the piano part by my mom, who died a while ago, though I haven't done it in a few years. Do you think I could give it a shot?" Kim asked. Violet nodded eagerly, leading the blonde towards the piano bench, picking up the violin so Kim could sit down. Taking a seat, Kim placed the sheet music in front of her before turning to Violet. "Ready?" The Vietnamese girl nodded. Starting the piano part, Kim gasped in her head, realizing she was playing the song correctly. _Thank you, momma, _she whispered to the sky, staring out the window as she continued playing. The piano sounded wonderful once Violet started playing the violin, reminding Kim of when she was a little girl, watching her mother play the piano with her aunt beside her while the blonde would stare at her mom in awe, wishing she could be like her one day. Once Kim started playing her and her mom's favourite part of the song, a stray tear slid down her face, but she couldn't wipe it or she'd mess up. Once the song ended, the blonde smiled at Violet, standing up quickly and nearly knocked over the bench once she heard clapping from the doorway. There stood Jack, smiling widely at the blonde and Violet. "Jack! You… uh… weren't supposed to hear that."

"I need to go now. Thank you, Violet, I had so much fun. Maybe we can do it again some other time?" The brown eyed girl asked her friend. Violet nodded her head. Grabbing the sheet music and stuffing it into the tote bag she had with her earlier, the blonde scurried past Jack and ran into the lobby of the studio, quickly opening the door after saying a goodbye to Laura, the person working there, and slamming it shut before Jack could catch up to her. She could not believe Jack heard her play the piano. She hadn't played it in years, so no one except Violet knew about it since she would play the violin with Kim when they were 12 years old. Sweet, naïve girls who didn't know and care about popularity until being sucked into the High School world. Walking down the sidewalk to downtown Los Angeles, Kim breathed in the California air and walked into Carissa's Candy Shop, her and her grandmother's favourite candy store. The two of them would always get gummy worms or sour keys, their favourites. Waving to Carissa, the 50-year old lady who worked and owned the store, Kim went straight to the sour candy bins and grabbed some sour keys and placed them in a clear bag. Placing money on the counter, Kim walked out of the store.

Walking past the small park the blonde took her 7 year old cousin, Adrianna, to when she babysat, Kim walked on the pathway and sat down on an unoccupied swing, watching little kids throw food for the ducks in the pond to eat and play on the playground. Mothers and fathers ran around, chasing 2 and 3 year olds around the trees, grabbing them and swinging them up in the air while placing kisses on their adorable faces. _Daddy used to do that, _the blonde thought to herself, smiling as a 3 year old version of herself popped up, along with her dad, who was chasing her, and her mother, who was reading a book under the exact same willow tree she'd read under every time. The blonde reached out to touch the small version of her, but pulled her arm back when she remembered it was just part of her imagination; the figures she saw weren't actually there. Getting off the swing, Kim watched her 3 year old self, her father and her mother disappear as she stepped past the places she saw them. They looked so happy. Free of worries and thoughts about death. Kim's family had stayed like that until a year after the scene in the park, when her father was in a car accident near downtown L.A. when a drunk driver struck him at 10:00pm when returning from work.

Running all the way home, Kim opened the door to the 2-storey house her step-dad and her shared. It stretched out quite far, had plenty of room in the fenced backyard, had a 3 car garage on the left side and had a door in Kim's room leading out to the balcony, where she'd read or watch the stars in the night sky whenever she felt lonely. The home was fairly large, but not big enough to be called a mansion. Going up the steps, Kim stopped on the second floor near her room and looked at the painting her mother did before the blonde was born. Grinning at it, Kim walked down the hallway to her room, the last door on the right side. Pushing it open, she ran and fell on her bed, clutching Hershey, the stuffed pug she had since she was an infant. Kim had always wanted a real pug, but her step-father wouldn't give in just yet. He'd tell her in a year or so, and that year was almost up. Getting ready to go to bed since the time was 9:30 (her father would be closing up the studio), Kim put on her purple pyjamas and texted Donna goodnight before walking out the door, onto the balcony. The sky was dark, and yellow stars dotted the sky. A perfect night in Kim's eyes. Pure navy blue sky with the smallest but prettiest stars.

"I love you mommy, and daddy," the blonde spoke in a hushed tone. "Goodnight. Get a good sleep up there," she added, her southern accent peeking through. Walking back into her room, Kim placed Hershey beside her, pulled the covers over her and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about what she saw at the park.

* * *

**A/N:**

Be thankful I love y'all, or I wouldn't have written more than 5k for this chapter. So… I'll try to update once every week or once every two weeks. YTTGWCRR will be put off since I want to work on this story. I got inspiration for some of it while listening to Canon in D by Pachelbel, such a lovely song. It's so soulful and just lights up my day. I recommend you listen to it (it's just the piano and violin, no singing). I also just finished reading Thirteen Reasons Why (BEST BOOK EVERRRR! My god, I fricken loved it! I CANNOT wait for the movie to come out. Jay Asher is an amazing author. READ THE BOOK!) This author note might bring the word count up to 6k (not sure) but I love y'all so much so I worked extra hard for you. No 1k, 2k or 3k chapter. 5-6k! Huge for me! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!

So, I've got news for you. This June to late August, I'm going to INDIA! (My whole family is from there, and all my relatives live there. I haven't seem them in almost 5 years). There may or may not be wifi, and if there isn't, no updates for the whole summer! I'll try to get wifi hooked up because I cannot bear a whole summer without Fanfiction (writing, reading, reviewing, Pming you amazing, amazing people who are the best friends I could ever have! Other than my real life friends). Hopefully, my relatives have computers or laptops I can use.

Do you think I can get 20+ reviews for this? I worked really hard on this, and it would make me feel like the luckiest girl on Earth (once I meet One Direction, that is)… well, such a lucky girl if you guys review. It means I still matter to you and you are taking the time out of your day to appreciate my writing and/or give me tips on what I can do to make this story better.

I put Donna as Audrey because I've been putting her as a really bad person in my other stories, and for once, I want her to be a good character. If Donna was only talked about once in the show, why must people take her for a bad person (I admit, I've done that and I don't like it very much) when she could be a really nice gal? Just putting that out there for you guys to maybe think about at some point.

So… read, review and recommend everyone for a virtual store-bought cookie! I've got chocolate chip, oatmeal, raisin, sugar frosted, shortbread, gingerbread, dog treats (uh… forget about the dog treats thing… he, he, he…), and loads others.

Here's a meaningful quote to win you over… well… maybe:

"_Too many people go through life running from something_

_that isn't after them."_

Eh, eh, you likey? I sure hope you do cause I really do! I think a lot of people can really relate to this. Pardon my sappy mode. I'm still listening to Canon in D, replaying it over and over again because of how much I love it. So… see ya! I love you all so much, and never forget that! Mwah! ;)

For All The Showers That Are British And Irish,

~Grey~

P.S. Also check out this Thai Pantene ad. It's so touching and inspiring and I promise you'll love it. It's so meaningful and it shows how a girl who isn't like everyone else does something people think is really stupid for a girl like her to do. It's a commercial, but would work perfectly for a movie… I love it, and have watched it soo many times and even chose it for my Media Studies project.

P.S.S. 6k WORDS! WOOT WOOT!


End file.
